


Happy Mothers Day

by angryschnauzer



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: 18+, Breeding Kink, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Sy gets horny
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle) & Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Kudos: 60





	Happy Mothers Day

The bar was noisy but the whole event was noisy, and as you leant against the bar trying to order another drink there was zero chance the bartenders would have heard you. 

“Need some help there Sweetheart?” The thick southern accent sent a shiver through your body, and as you looked to see the owner of the voice your knees almost buckled.

The hulk of a man was standing over you, as broad as he was tall, thick beard and a mop of chestnut brown hair that your fingers itched to touch. His eyes sparkled with mischief and you found yourself turning your whole body towards him, your attraction completely and unashamedly obvious.

His deep voice resonated across the bar as he ordered you a glass of wine, a craft beer for himself and as he handed your drink to you he clinked his own against the glass;

“Happy Mothers Day”

“Oh... i’m not a mother...”

He closed the distance between the two of you, his breath hot on your ear;

“Do you want to be?”

-

Quicky closing the door behind you Sy pulled you flush with his body as he flipped the lock on the small supply closet, racks of supplies lining one wall and a mop bucket on wheels with its mop leaning against the wall beside you. Your mouth found his again and the kiss was fierce, his tongue pushing against your own as you both fumbled with buttons and zippers, he hoisted you into his arms, his hands splayed over your ass pulling your underwear to one side as he angled his hips to line himself up with your soaked entrance. With a loud grunt he thrust into you, filling you completely, your head making a loud thud as it hit the door behind you and your mouth hung open in breathless euphoria.

He rutted against you, wild and carnal as his girth stretched your walls, the thickness of the man almost overwhelming as he held you tight and thrusted to get deeper;

“Such a tight pussy, so fucking good.... gonna fill you up with my cum, wanna pump you full, make your belly round. Can’t wait to see you grow our child, your tits full of milk...”

He was almost feral as he plunged into you, the upward curve of his dick hitting your g-spot so perfectly you were close to cuming;

“Sy... please...”

“Cum for me sweetheart, let me feel that gorgeous pussy of yours milking me dry...”

Your orgasm hit like a freight train, so intense he had to clamp a hand over your mouth to stifle your screams, before with a loud grunt he pushed in deep and you could feel him emptying himself deep within you.

With your chests heaving he held you tight, supporting your weight as he peppered your face with soft kisses; 

“So fucking good.... do you think it’ll take?”

You giggled;

“Sy... we decided exactly seven days ago to start trying for a baby...”

“Yeah, but still...”

“We’ve had sex at least eight times every day since...”

“Your point?” he cocked an eyebrow and smirked

“No point... just enjoying how my husband decided to spend the first week of retirement from the army”


End file.
